


Lestrade Finds A Clue

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, BDSM, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Embarrassment, Implied Sexual Content, Kink, M/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Lestrade comes for a visit to 221b and finds something that raises questions about what exactly John has been doing to keep Sherlock occupied.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Lestrade Finds A Clue

It was a peaceful afternoon at 221b Baker Street, until Lestrade had to come bumbling in without purpose. 

"What are you doing here Gary?" Sherlock mumbled, lying down on the couch with his hands folded and his eyes closed.

"How'd you know it was me?" Greg said, not even bothering to correct him.

"The weight and pace of your footsteps, obviously!" Sherlock said, opening his eyes to glare. "Now what are you doing here? Have you got a case? It better not be boring."

"John invited me over," Greg said, rolling his eyes, but smiling once John came into view.

"Ah, I see Sherlock's given you a warm welcome," John said. "Sorry. Want a cuppa?"

"Yes, thanks," Greg said. "And we all know how he is, don't be sorry."

"John I'd appreciate it if you could warn me next time we're hosting a party," Sherlock said irritably. "Let me guess,  _ Anderson's  _ coming over too."

John rolled his eyes. "No, he's not. Having one person over for some tea isn't a party, you git, so if you're just going to be an arse, then go somewhere else."

Sherlock only huffed, shutting his eyes again and retreating back into his own mind.

"He's been bored," John said, turning back to Greg as they went to the kitchen to start the tea. "And you know how he is when he's bored. Got even fewer manners than usual. It's been difficult keeping him occupied."

"Yeah, how have you stopped him from putting more holes in the wall?" Greg asked, raising his eyebrows.

John shrugged, although there was a tiny hint of a blush on his cheeks, barely noticeable. "I dunno, er... sometimes disciplining him works, as dumb as it sounds. Taking away stuff he likes if he doesn't behave..."

In the background, Sherlock heard this and a light blush appeared on his face, too.

Greg laughed. "Sherlock Holmes really is a child. I honestly don't know how he's lived on his own for so long before you came 'round." 

John chuckled. "Yeah, me either." They continued chatting as John poured their tea and they went to sit out in the living room where Sherlock was away in his mind maze. 

“Hey, what’s that? Is that--is that a riding crop?” Greg said, squinting and pointing to something in the corner.

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open and he swung his legs around so he was sitting up, his face red. “No!”

“Yes it is. It’s right there, I can see it.”

“It’s an experiment!” Sherlock said quickly.

John bit his lip, fighting his own blush. “Yeah… he wanted to see how long it takes for bruises to form on dead bodies.”

“Didn’t you already do that?” Greg said confusedly. “And besides, if that’s it, why is it in here? Don’t tell me you’ve got a dead body in here.”

“Of course I don’t,” Sherlock snapped, grabbing the riding crop and throwing it aside. “It’s for… the horses.”

“ _ Horses _ ?” Greg said incredulously.

“Mhm, right, horses,” Sherlock said, his voice a bit higher than usual. “I’ve, er, taken up horse riding.”

“ _ What? _ Since when?”

“Just recently… since I’ve been so bored, you know,” Sherlock said.

“But we don’t have horses in this part of London, it’s all city--”

“They’re in the countryside, I have a vacation house!” Sherlock snapped.

“Well if they’re in the countryside, why is the crop in  _ here? _ ”

“Er… practice,” Sherlock said, his blush deepening.

“ _ Practice? _ ” Greg repeated. “What on earth are you practicing on?”

“The… dead bodies,” Sherlock said. “It’s stored in here for, er, safekeeping, and it’s sort of a two birds with one stone thing, take up a new hobby and do some experiments… And John, John is learning too, he needs practice.”

“Right, yeah, I wanted to learn too, I… like horses,” John said, clearing his throat.

Greg shook his head. “You two make absolutely no sense sometimes.”

“Yes, that’s sometimes the point,” Sherlock said. “Well, you’ve had your tea, off you go now. And don’t come back unless you’ve got a case. And  _ text _ me first.”

“But--”

“Go!” Sherlock commanded.

“No, Sherlock, you’ve… you’ve got…”

“Got what?” Sherlock said, praying Lestrade hadn’t noticed what he thought he had noticed.

Greg simply nodded down to Sherlock’s crotch uncomfortably.

Sherlock looked down, pretending he hadn’t noticed until now. “Oh! Funny surprise. Well you  _ really _ ought to be going now, Lestrade.”

Greg shook his head again, sighing. “Right… I don’t want to know what John’s been practicing on. I’ll see you.” He left the flat rather quickly, leaving Sherlock and John red-faced. They looked at each other.

“He knows,” John mumbled.

“No he doesn’t,” Sherlock said.

“Yes he does.”

“Yes, he does,” Sherlock muttered, collapsing back down on the couch.

“Well… Only one thing left to do now,” John said.

“Hm?” Sherlock said, looking up at him naively.

John smirked. “Go pick up that crop and go to the bedroom. We’ll take care of your little problem there.”

Sherlock blushed even more, if at all possible, and silently obeyed.

Outside, Greg was on his way home, pinching the bridge of his nose.


End file.
